


Grocery Shopping with The Potters

by Dahlia12



Series: Life of The Potters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2 MORE MONTHS UNTIL DRACO GIVE BIRTH, A little bit of jealous Draco, Crossdressing Draco Malfoy, DRACO IS A HOT MAMA, DRACO TOOK HARRY'S LAST NAME, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy is a Sweetheart, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Famous Harry, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Husbands, I HAVE TO SEARCH IT UP AND I AIN'T DOING IT FOR THIS FIC, I'm done for now, Implied Bottom Draco, Implied Sexual Content, JAMIE CALLED DRACO MAMA, JAMIE IS A MAMA’S BOY, Jamie is a cutiepie, M/M, Mama!Draco, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Married Life, Mpreg, Mpreg Draco Malfoy, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry Potter, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Romantic Fluff, THEY DO HAVE SEX AT THE END OF THE DAY BUT I CUT IT SHORT, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WRITE SMUT WHEN YOU ARE A FUCKING VIRGIN, and that should have a tag of its own, implied Top Harry Potter, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia12/pseuds/Dahlia12
Summary: Part 2 to the Potters series : Grocery shopping
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Life of The Potters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109426
Comments: 20
Kudos: 184





	Grocery Shopping with The Potters

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the four people who commented on my last work, I would love to say those four people inspire me to write this work quicker than usual.
> 
> I would love to put their user in the notes BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW!!! so if anyone knows how to, please explain it to me. I'm dumb dumb

“Jamie, you have to wear this clothes. It looks handsome on you.”, begged Draco softly when Jamie refused to wear the clothes he has chosen for him to go out to the grocery shop.

“No, Mama No!”, screamed Jamie to his face, crossing his tiny arms, puffing his chubby cheeks, looking sideway not meeting his eyes. 

“No, its uglee,” pouting his lips, turning his head looking down at the hideous clothes he had chosen for him in his hand, instead Jamie walked to his wardrobe and pulled his favourite shirt out, walked back to him and shove the soft material to his face.

“Jamie want thiss - please mama please”, begged Jamie with those cute puppy eyes he usually gave him and Harry whenever he wants something from them which he might say that it’s going to work in a few more minutes if Jamie kept on giving him those eyes.

“But you already wore those clothes the last time we went out? Why don’t you wear a new one?”, asked Draco as he slowly trying pull Jamie closer to him so he could put the shirt on without Jamie noticing his action.

“NO MAMA, JAMIE WANT THIS!”, screamed Jamie, the tantrum episode has finally begin, stomping his small feet to the ground, protesting the idea of the clothes. He finally gave in when he saw a fat tears coming out of his eyes. He could never win against his son and to think that they are going to have two more in two and a half months is terrifying.

A knock on the door interrupting him dressing Jamie up, he looked up and his eyes straight up meeting his husband emerald green eyes.

“I can hear him screamed from downstairs so what exactly the problem now?”, asked Harry as leaned his body on to the door, he looked at him with amusement, oh he wished he could punch the amusement out of his face so he could feel how Draco feel right now.

“Your son doesn’t want to wear the shirt I picked for him,” answered Draco as he put the clothes that Jamie picked through Jamie’s head, he sighed in defeat, his adorable son had won. When he was done dressing Jamie up, he ran to the mirror length floor in the room and spun his body around, giggling at himself, satisfied with his looks as he looked at his reflection.

“Just let him wear whatever he wants, Draco,”, smoothing Harry at him, he walked inside the room, towards Draco who was sprawling on the floor with his huge pregnancy belly, Jamie’s clothes scattered around him as he was messily trying to help Jamie few moments ago.

“But it was a Gryffindor red! It’s ugly, he should be wearing Slytherin green,” said Draco, picking himself up from the ground with Harry’s arms around his waist, rubbing his side of huge belly.

“If I didn’t know better, Draco - I say you were trying to implant the house idea to our son’s head,” lifting the corner of his mouth up and raising his eyebrow.

Draco scoffed at his husband’s words and denied the accusation, turning his body facing his husband, he lightly kisses him on the lips as he wound his arms around his husband’s neck, thumb slightly rubbing the back of his neck.

“When you say that sentence, it reminds me of the day of our first detention in the stupid Forbidden Forest,”, said Draco, reminiscing his time at Hogwarts. “If I didn’t know better, Draco - I say you were scared,” mimicking his husband’s concern voice when they were in first year, and laughed uncontrollably when he looked at his Harry’s face expression.

“I didn’t know you were quite concern about me since first year,” said Draco amused, lightly chuckling at him. Harry placed his rough hand on his pale cheeks, squashing it with care, leaning his body against him and gave a passionate kiss but seconds later, the moment was interrupted by Jamie when he was satisfied and done checking himself on the mirror and decided to want to be picked by his father.

“Papa- Up,” standing on his toes, lifting his arms up, demanding to be picked with the attitude of Malfoy because Malfoy don’t beg, they demand and will get whatever they want and it usually work.

“You really can’t let me and your mama have our own moment huh, my little Jamie?” hoists him of the ground and into his father’s strong arm, ruffling Jamie’s black messy hair that was identical to his with his free hand, kissing his head.

Jamie tittered at his father’s action. “Can I have a kiss too, Jamie?”, asked Draco as he pursed his lips to him but before Jamie got to lean in into the kiss, his father was quicker and kiss him full on the lips.

Jamie screamed as he was being squeezed in between them, with his tiny hands, he pushed his father away from his mama. He lightly punched his father’s hard muscular chest repeatedly as he pouted, tears leaking out of his eyes.

“MY MAMA, JAMIE WANT MAMA’S KISSY!”, shouted Jamie, looking angry at his father by putting a frown on his face and knitted his eyebrows together. Both Draco and Harry laughed at his son’s antics.

When he was done being angry at his father, he turns his attention back to his mama, shyly asking him for a kiss, Draco obliged and pursed his lips again, moving closer to them. Jamie happily leaned forward and kiss him messily, almost missing his mouth. When he was satisfies, he clapped his chubby hands together.

“Are you all done?”, asked Draco to both of them because they already spent a long time dressing Jamie. Harry nodded his head followed by Jamie when he saw his father nodding. “Do you want me to carry Jamie, Harry?”, asked Draco concerned because he don’t want to trouble his husband.

“What’s the point of being an Auror when I can’t even carry my own son? Of course I can, Draco. Have you look at this body?”, asked Harry cheekily. Before Draco could answer, he already answer for himself.

“Of course you have, this body have been on top of you every night since you were eighteen if you still haven’t notice,” smirked Harry and Draco had to roll his eyes at his husband’s arrogant attitude.

“Prat.” murmured Draco sheepishly, hiding his face as he looked away from his husband but Harry knows him too well but he decided to be keep quiet about it and he kissed the top of his head lovingly.

Draco was wearing a sleeveless, above the knees white dress, blue butterflies pattern printed around the dress, the dress was a little bit loose so that he could be comfortable, sometimes he missed wearing his tight dresses.

Around his wrist, he was wearing a bracelet given by Harry on his 19th birthday and he never took it off ever since while his neck showing off the necklace of Harry’s initials on it. When he asked why did Harry buy it for him, Harry just shrugged his shoulders and tell him in a possessive way that other wizards needs to know that Draco was his, his wedding ring wrapped around his slim finger.

Harry was wearing a slim black jeans matching with a blue short sleeves shirt tugged inside, he looks so hot right now - not that he was never not hot in the first place.

As they were walking out of the house, Draco asked Harry if they are going to apparate to the grocery shop or Harry driving them there. “Driving is better, Jamie are going to get apparation sick since he was not use to it. Besides, he could watch the scenery on the way,” said Harry.

He put Jamie in the toddler car seat he install so Jamie wouldn’t fall, as he put his son and buckle the sit belt across his chest, Jamie’s mouth kept on blabbering non-stop. Draco got into the car and sat at the front passenger seat as usual but it’s getting harder to get inside the car of his huge belly.

When he was finally comfortable, he turned his head back, looking at his son, checking if he were alright while Harry shut the door and walked to the driver’s door and opened it. He crouched his head so it doesn’t hit his head on the roof of the car.

He starts the engine and Draco took over the radio because Harry has a bad music taste and Harry doesn’t actually care about it anyways, Harry took a hold of the steering wheel with one hand, showing off his muscular arm as he clenched his hand purposely because he knows Draco are watching him with lust while his other hand are closing the car door.

“PAPA DRIVE PAPA!” screamed Jamie excitedly as he looks around his surrounding. “Wait Jamie, the car needs to warm up first,” said Harry as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

Draco’s hand are itchy to touch him the longer he look at his husband, sometimes he wonder how he could land himself an attractive husband who loves him as much as he loves Harry. Nothing could stop him anyways so he decided to stroke his Harry’s cheek, Harry melts into it and rubbed himself on Draco’s hand.

“PAPA! GOO!”, shrieked Jamie, bouncing on the car seat, they looked at each other and chuckled at their son’s antics. “Alright, Jamie- let’s go,” said Harry as he pulled the handbrake down and reversing the car out of their driveway and drive off to their destination.

“We are going to wizarding grocery shop, right?” asked Draco looked out of the window, looking up at the cloud on the sky, “With that huge belly of yours, Muggle might get confused”, said Harry, eyes never stray away from the road.

“Right, silly of me,” said Draco, forgetting that Muggle men couldn’t get pregnant like wizard could. Sometimes he forgot all about the information about non-magic humans. Draco looked behind him at Jamie, he was enjoying the view, hand trailing the clouds.

Harry shifted his hand, controlling the steering wheel with his right hand while the other hand, slowly moving towards him and grabbed his small pale hand and entwined their hands together, Draco tighten their hand together.

The image of Harry driving with one hand while his other hand is holding Draco’s, he looks really fuckable right now and he just wanted to crawl into the olive skinned man’s lap and beg him to take him right there and then, bouncing on his huge wide cock with his pregnant belly on display but they can’t because first of all, Harry was driving right now so he don’t want any accident to happen and secondly, he have to remind himself that Jamie was behind them and he don’t want to craft those sinful memory into his son’s young mind.

“If you keep looking me like that, I might not control myself when I pound into you on the bed tonight,” said Harry, smirking at him while his eyes are still on the road. “You can pound me as hard as you want, love,” bending his body forward and gave his husband a chaste kiss on his cheek. Harry brings their entwined hands together to his mouth and kiss the back of Draco’s hand.

“Look mama look, birdie,”, said Jamie as he pointing his tiny finger to the bird that was flying freely in the blue sky.

“Yes, Jamie- look at those pretty birds,” as he looked out into the direction of where Jamie pointed his finger to.

The ride took them thirty minutes to arrive at the grocery shop called ‘ Wizardry Grocery’ since they lives in Muggle London and away from the Wizarding Community because Harry hates it whenever he walked out of the house , people will look at him with admiration, paparazzi trying to get his pictures, some fans wanted his autograph, eyes watching his every move, he hates being suffocated and they agree to move to muggle area.

Harry was driving around the parking lot to find the empty lot, when he finally find one, he reversing his car into the lot and pulled the handbrake up when he has perfected his parking. He turned the engine off, get out of the car and opened the door on Jamie’s side.

He unbuckled the seat belt and carried Jamie out of the car while Draco’s slowly moving his feet out touching the even concrete ground. Harry put Jamie down and holds his tiny hand with his, “Yayy- yay”, chanted Jamie excited looking around with big grin on his face.

“Such a happy kid your son is,” said Draco as he walked up to them, one hand supporting his belly while his other hand grabbing Harry’s free hand and together they walked to the shop.

As they walked inside the shop, their nose was assaulted by the scent of freshness, the cold air swept across their faces. Draco took one of the trolley that the shop provided, his husband carried his son and place him inside on the seat.

“What do you want to buy first?”, asked Harry as he pushed the trolley forward, soft background music was playing at every corner of the shop. “Fruits and vegetables aisle first since it was the first on the list,” said Draco as he looking down at his shopping list in his hand.

Harry nodded his head and pushed the trolley towards the fruits and vegetables aisle, Draco quickly went over and took a bunch of bananas, Jamie saw his hand reaching for the bananas and scrunched his nose in disgust, “Hate bananas,” whispered Jamie softly in disgust to his father.

“I hate it too,” cupping his mouth to his son’s ear and whispered it playfully so Draco couldn’t hear their conversation and Draco was busy trying to pick the most freshest on display. He heard them snickered and looked up from his concentration, “What are you laughing at?” asked Draco curiously, eyes searching for any mischief.

“Nothing, love,” said Harry cheekily and the same time, his son was hiding his laugh by clamping his small hand on his mouth. He shakes his head at their behaviour and went back looking for the freshest bananas.

He moves his eyes to another fruit when he was pleased with his choice, right now he was searching for dragon fruits because Jamie loves those and he was going to buy more just for his son. He picked up the fruit and show it to Jamie.

“Jamie, look what mama found- dragon fruit. Do you want it?” asked Draco, Jamie’s eyes light up when he laid his eyes on his favourite and bounced excitedly on his seat, “Dagon fod - dagod fud,” said Jamie repeatedly.

“Do you want it?” asked Draco examining the fruit and look back at his son, “Yes Mama yes! Jamie want dagon fud.”

“Hurm- should mama buy it for you? I don’t think so - you have been a naughty boy this evening,” said Draco as he teased his son playfully. “I think I better put it back,” hand dramatically putting the fruit down but then he stopped when his son screamed very loudly.

“NO! JAMIE WANT DAGON FUD,”, shouted Jamie from his seat, face red with anger, Draco sighs- sometimes his son can be as dramatic as him, yes he admit that he’s dramatic. Some people nearby are watching them with displease in their eyes at his son’s behaviour, Harry silently apologize by raising his hand up.

“Stop teasing him, Draco,” said Harry, “You know how he gets when things don’t go his way,” rolled his eyes at their antics, resting his elbows on the trolley’s handle, pinching Jamie’s puffed cheeks.

“Alright - alright Jamie,” said Draco giving into his son’s demand and place the fruits inside the trolley, they continue on walking around and picked more fruits and vegetables. As they walked, they could hear whispered of ‘is that Harry Potter?’ or ‘Oh Merlin, he’s so hot’ by some girls at the age of twenty.

They had the audacity to look at his husband for too long, they knows he was a married man with a son and twins on the way, their faces has been printed on the cover of Daily Prophet since they said their vows to each other on their wedding day, stupid bint.

Some even have the courage to ask for a photo but Harry deny their request and Draco had to roll their eyes at them.

“Are you jealous, Draco?”, asked Harry, smirking- oh how he wish he could punch the smirk out of his face and admit but Draco decided to deny the accusation.

“Why would I be jealous?”, said Draco aggressively as he walked beside Harry, holding his arms firmly, daring anyone to look at his husband with lust, he swear if one more person look at him with lust, he’s going to burst in the middle of the shop.

“I know you are jealous,” said Harry amused, he’s going to open his mouth and refute but Harry’s hand went around his shoulders and pulled him closer to the olive skinned man, pressing his lips to his temple and stay there for a while.

“You do know that I only have my eyes for you,” murmured Harry, Draco turned his head and looked up into Harry’s eyes, brushing his fringe out of the way, stand on his toes since Harry was taller than him, kissed him on the lips.

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you more, dragon.”

The flashing light of the camera make them pulled themselves away but slowly from each other, well they are going to be in the paper again but at least they got him on his good side.

“Stop kissy mama,” said Jamie, annoyingly looking at his parents with big grey eyes he inherited from him.

“Sorry, Jamie,” apologised Draco, bending down and kissed his son’s head.

After almost three hours in the shop, buying everything they needed and everything he finds necessary on his behalf, he have to admit that he has gone overboard with the shopping list. The only thing they need to find right now is Harry’s shaving cream and Draco’s skincare products, hair products and body wash.

“I’m going to the bathroom for a bit,” informed Harry to him once they arrived at the health and beauty aisle. Draco nodded his head as his eyes scanned through the shelves, he pushed the trolley further into the aisle.

Draco needs to concentrate his mind so he lets Jamie do whatever he wants as long as he was seated in the trolley. 

He picked his usual products because it works well on him, but he kind of wanted to try a new one too, maybe a new scented shampoo for his and Harry’s hair. The only reason why he run out of his hair product quicker than usual is that Harry would use his on his stupid messy thick hair and he uses a big amount to tame it but failed miserably.

He took one of the hair product that caught his eyes and scanned through the ingredients that was use to create the shampoo. It took him longer than he expected when suddenly he sensed someone was standing close, he almost wanted to greet him but stop himself when he realised it was not his husband.

“Cute kid you got here,” said the stranger as he waves his hand at Jamie but was ignored because Jamie hates people he don’t know. Draco just nodded his head unenthused and went back to read the back of the product.

“I’m not trying to be rude or anything but can I have your number?” said the stranger again. In his heart, Draco thinks that this stranger couldn’t take a memo because he have no interest on having a conversation with a total stranger.

“No, sorry I have a husband since you can see that I’m heavily pregnant with his,” answered Draco annoyed with the stranger.

“Oh come on, your husband won’t have to know about this interaction,” said the stranger again, he held his hand tightly into a fist, counting to five in his head to calm himself.

“Ewwww ugleee eww”, pointed Jamie and laughed at the stranger, the stranger’s smile dropped and sneered at his son.

Draco looked at his son and looked back at the stranger, “It seems that that’s the way of my son telling you to back off and if you don’t mind - fuck off,” emphasized at his profanity.

“Just let me get your number, you are fucking pretty - Besides, it’s not like your husband is the Boy-Who-Lived anyways,” pushing the stranger to give his number to him.

“I beg your pardon, sir?” now Draco are getting angry because this bitch doesn’t understand English. Before he gets to open his mouth to speak again, arms slides around his waist, hugging him from the back and their chin rests on his shoulder.

“It seems that you are hundred and one percent fucking wrong because his husband IS the boy who lived - twice I might add,” looking at him up and down, eyes intimidating, daring the stranger to challenge him. “And before your children might come from a sperm donor, better get the fuck out of my sight,” challenge Harry.

The stranger stood there froze, eyes wide open in shock, Harry moves forward trying to scare him and it worked, he flinched and walked away, embarrassed.

“Fucking bitch- trying to flirt with my fucking husband - not on my watch,” growled Harry, tighten his hold on Draco’s waist, as his mouth bite into Draco’s neck so it leave marks, “Should have mark you before we went out,” murmured Harry by the crook of his neck.

“Baby- we are in public,” said Draco as he was trying very hard not to moan in a public area, especially in front of Jamie and that shook Harry out of his dilemma.

“I should have not let you wear this dress, it makes all the men checking you out for too long.” 

“But I looked good in this.”

“Good? No, you looked fucking fantastic, amazing and everything, whenever you walk, all of the men’s eyes are looking at your smooth thighs, but they can’t have you because you are mine,” said Harry possessively.

“Well, I am yours so what are you going to do about it?”, asked Draco seductively into his ear.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good until you faint once we reached home,” promised Harry and he did just what he said once they’re done paying for their items and walked out of the shop to the car, back home.

It was already eight o'clock at night when they arrived home, Jamie was already sleeping soundly in the car and Harry had to pick him up, change his clothes and lay him down on his soft bed.

He then pulled Draco towards their destination, feet rushed them to their bedroom and Harry fulfilled his promise and fucked him hard. He did faint as he rides Harry’s cock and slumped down to his hairy muscular chest once his last ounce of energy are gone, he moved him to the side and continuously fucking him side way and Harry never pulled out of him until the next working.

Harry’s last word to him before they fell asleep is ‘Mine’, hugging him from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, see you next time on my next work. BTW MY SCHOOL ARE CANCEL FROM REOPENING SINCE there's a lot of cases of Corona in here, so I don't know when will school reopen and I'm kind of scared for my grade because ONLINE CLASSES IS NOT FOR ME.
> 
> My grades keep on dropping :(
> 
> BTW JAMIE is boss, he says whatever on his mind 😎


End file.
